tarzanfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkwing Duck Apes of Wrath
"Apes of Wrath" is a season 1 episode that debuted in the regular broadcast line-up on September 12, 1991, although it was preceded by a debut date of May 19, 1991 on the Disney Channel. It contains the only appearances of Major Trenchrot and Beatrice Bruté. Summary When Doctor Beatrice Bruté, an anthropologist and SHUSH agent, goes missing on an island in Africa, SHUSH sends Darkwing Duck to go look for her. Darkwing reluctantly allows Gosalyn to join him and Launchpad on the mission, regretting it shortly before arrival as he shows them the gadgets SHUSH gave him. Gosalyn accidentally activates a bomb disguised as coconut and Darkwing finds himself in a nasty fall as he tries to prevent it from doing any damage. Launchpad and Gosalyn land quickly to help him up, but in their absence the Thunderquack gets torn apart by two gorillas. Despite warnings, Gosalyn goes in to stop them and all three soon find themselves in the gorilla's clutches. The male gorilla steals one of Gosalyn's candy bars and the female gorilla takes a liking to Launchpad, much to the male one's annoyance. They start a tug-o-war with Launchpad, from which Darkwing and Gosalyn can only just save him. In the subsequent tumble, the female gorilla drops the hat she'd been carrying, which from the text inside the heroes find to have belonged to Doctor Bruté. The joy the clue brings is shortlived, as the apes swing over and grab the hat back. Worse, the three suddenly find themselves bombarded with bullets and have to take cover. The bullets turn out to come from a short man who introduces himself as Major Trenchrot. After Darkwing proves who he is with his trademark zeal outdone only by his clumsiness, Trenchrot takes the group back with him to his plantation. He explains that Bruté was a guest of his, but that the gorillas abducted her. After making sure Gosalyn doesn't enter a particular barn where he claims to store bananas, he elaborates that the gorillas raid every night, which is just fine with Darkwing because it gives him a chance to confront them and find Bruté. He gets Gosalyn in bed early with a bribe so he and Launchpad can patrol in peace, but of course Gosalyn doesn't let herself pushed out of the action. While the other two patrol, she sets up various traps for the gorillas, but she still needs bait. Remembering Trenchrot's words, she breaks into the barn to get some bananas, but Trenchrot finds her there. He is about to capture her when Darkwing and Launchpad come rushing in, having been alerted by the noise. Trenchrot assures him the girl has done little wrong, but Darkwing angrily sends her back to her room. Again, Gosalyn obeys only for as long as tactical necessary. She returns to the barn and climbs inside a pickup truck filled with banana boxes, only to be taken along shortly after when the gorillas attack and steal the pickup truck. Trenchrot wants to shoot at them, but Darkwing doesn't want to risk Gosalyn's safety and goes after the thieves themselves. In the jungle, he and Launchpad unknowingly wander into the gorilla's treehut territory and are overpowered and outnumbered. No harm befalls them, though, because Doctor Bruté and Gosalyn show up, explaining that the gorillas are friendly. The male one and female one they met earlier even have names, Bongo and Congo. Bruté invites the guests to a celebration now that everyone is present, introducing them to a drink called primate punch, which packs a punch. After recovering from it, Darkwing approaches Bruté about the whole matter of saving her from the gorillas, but she counters that no one needs saving from them; it is Trenchrot who is the problem. The topic of the stolen bananas comes up and Bruté has the gorillas bring the pickup truck, which turns out to be stuffed with high-end weapons. Bruté explains that Trenchrot isn't working on a banana plantation, but on a resort for villains. The weapons are complementary gifts for the first hundred guests. If it weren't for the gorillas who saved her, Trenchrot would've eliminated her already for knowing too much. Due to these circumstances, she hasn't had an opportunity to contact SHUSH yet. Just then, Trenchrot and his men show up, having simply followed Darkwing to the gorillas' home. They attack and while everyone can get away, the villains torch the ape village. As teh group watches from a safe distance, Darkwing comes up with a plan to use primate punch as explosives and they attack the plantation with coconuts filled with the volatile liquid. Trenchrot, knowing he has lost, tries to get away in a helicopter, but Darkwing has a gorilla throw him after Trenchrot and stops him. With Trenchrot captured, the island is now back in the hands of the apes and Doctor Bruté. The latter chooses to stay with her new gorilla family rather than go back with her rescue team.